Un día
by Yelai
Summary: Un día bastó para que el corazón del pequeño capitán, sintiera lo que era estar vivo. Regalo de cumpleaños para Lightnax


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kid Icarus Uprising no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los uso sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Pit, desde el marco de la puerta que daba acceso al mundo humano, admiraba la alegría desbordante que la gente de la ciudadela mantenía durante su celebración del primer año después de la guerra a la que se sometieron.

Deseaba pasar un rato con aquellos humanos al ver lo bien que se divertían, reír con ellos, platicar, pasar un día completo… Pero simplemente no era posible.

\- ¿Qué te perturba, Pit?

El ángel no se percató de la presencia de su Diosa hasta que ésta estuvo a su lado, admirando lo que él y pensando qué era lo que pasaba.

\- Sólo mírelos… Tan felices

\- Pero debo recordarte que no siempre fue así, Pit – Habló calmada Palutena - ¿No olvidas lo que pasó hace tiempo? Ellos dejaron de creer en Dioses al ver lo que éstos ocasionaron

\- Lo sé, pero… - Pit suspiró – Gracias a usted, ellos son felices ahora… Daría lo que fuera por estar un día con ellos, sólo uno.

La mujer de verde y lacia cabellera miró a los humanos que la adoraban y que ella misma había ayudado a forjar un nuevo hogar después de la derrota de Hades. Pit merecía un descanso en un día especial, él fue quien se le privó de su propio cuerpo un tiempo, él fue quien se llevó las heridas cuando Palutena yacía sin consciencia propia… Fue él quien bajó a la tierra para pelear las batallas de Dioses caprichosos.

Tampoco podía darse el lujo de aceptar cada caprichoso que el capitán deseaba, aunque por una vez…

\- Está bien

Lo dejaría pasar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Podrás bajar con los humanos hoy – Sonrió la Diosa

\- ¡P-Pero no es posible! Sabrán que no soy como ellos

\- ¡Pit! – Le regañó para luego suspirar – Quieres bajar y ahora que te doy el permiso, no quieres… ¿Quién te entiende?

El castaño rió levemente nervioso dándole razón a su comportamiento tan infantil. Él asintió feliz de al fin poder bajar al mundo que su Diosa a la vez, amaba.

Palutena se acercó con aquel semblante maternal que tenía con Pit, le quitó su corona de laureles y tras un pequeño brillo de su báculo, las alas del ángel desaparecieron.

\- ¡M-Mis alas!

\- Así pasarás desapercibido entre la gente – Sonrió – Es hora de que te diviertas un poco

\- ¡Muchas gracias, señorita Palutena!

Palutena no solía recibir abrazos de su capitán a menos que éste estuviese realmente agradecido por algo y esta vez, pasó. Ella, con su lado maternal, correspondió a ese abrazo.

\- Cuando recibas mi llamado, será hora de que se acabe, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí!

Pit se alejó para que Palutena, como la mayoría de veces, lo transportara a la tierra de los humanos.

(…)

Pit abrió los ojos, estando un poco nervioso a su situación en la tierra de los humanos.

Se hallaba en Espartena, la primera ciudad que fue atacada cuando la guerra que Medusa comenzó; Caminó sigiloso, nervioso y un poco asustado ya que, aunque quisiera, no recibiría la ayuda de su Diosa. Dejó el callejón para entrar al centro de la ciudadela y observar la maravillosa celebración.

Decoraciones coloridas colgadas en las paredes de las casas, la fuente también rebosaba de decoraciones; La gente se había puesto de acuerdo para ofrecer, de forma gratuita, comida al resto; Había músicos alegrando la fiesta logrando que más de uno, comenzase a bailar en pareja.

\- ¡Jamás había visto tanta vida! – Habló maravillado mirando a su alrededor sin prestar atención – Es tan… maravilloso

Solía ser distraído y esta ocasión no era la excepción.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡P-Perdón!

Pit miró a la jovencita con la que chocó por su clara distracción, una pequeña de cabello café corto y coletas; usaba un vestido color beige y sandalias.

\- Perdona si te hice daño

El capitán la miró detenidamente, recordando la ocasión en dónde creyó haberla visto… Una ciudad en destrucción, el cielo nublado y ambiente húmedo.

\- ¡Tú eres esa niña!

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza confundida a la repentina exclamación del muchacho ente ella, Pit habló por si solo durante varios segundos causando más confusión en la niña al oírle hablar sobre un anillo dorado, un perro y una ciudadela en llamas.

\- No me hagas caso – Rió finalmente mirándole – Mi nombre es Pit, ¿Y el tuyo?

La jovencita dudó en contarle, hasta ver su sonrisa sincera.

\- Lissa

\- Que lindo nombre, Lissa… Pero… ¿Dónde están tus padres? – Preguntó curioso

\- Ese es el problema – Arrugó el rostro a punto de llorar – Yo... Perdí a… a…

\- ¡¿T-Tus padres?! – Exclamó sorprendido y angustiado al verle llorar – N-No llores. Hm… ¡Ya sé! ¿Te parece si tú y yo vamos a buscarlo?

La pequeña cesó el llanto para después sonreír y asentir a la idea del joven general. Tomó su mano y Pit comenzó a guiarle.

" _Posiblemente esto me lleve todo el día"_ – Suspiró triste – _"No importa, primero debo llevar a esta niña con su familia"_

Lissa lo jaló hacia los lugares dónde la celebración se mantenía con fervor.

En los puestos de alimentos, saboreó visualmente todo aquel buffet; Pit, mirando los deseos de la niña, pidió unas cuantas cosas para comer. Alejándose para sentarse en la fuente, donde yacían sentados en la orilla algunos pobladores, sonrieron para después comer un plato de arroz blanco.

\- ¿Has venido tú solo? – Preguntó Lissa curiosa

\- Sí – Respondió Pit – Es la primera vez que vengo a una celebración así

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Hay que divertirnos!

Lissa sujetó a Pit de la muñeca lo suficientemente fuerte para jalarlo y no lastimarle, dejaron los platos donde fueron tomados y, con gran alegría, comenzaron a recorrer la ciudadela sin dejar el objetivo de hallar a los padres de la niña.

Al otro extremo de la ciudadela, se hallaba un teatro conformado de pocas personas. Algunas de ellas, usando trajes que simbolizaban las vestimentas de los héroes y villanos de la guerra.

Pit reconoció, por medio del baile y canto, a su personaje.

\- Nadie vio al ángel que nos ayudó – Habló Lissa mirando divertida – Sólo saben que fue un ángel, pero no tienen mucha idea de cómo era

\- Posiblemente era un ángel muy apuesto – Rió Pit acomodándose el cabello – Justo como yo

La pequeña niña le miró por varios segundos para luego soltarse a reír y seguir con el paseo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No es gracioso!

En uno de los edificios, los músicos tocaban mientras varias parejas bailaban al ritmo. Pit se acercó seguida de Lissa, mientras admiraba a los músicos y a un instrumento en particular al no ser usado.

\- ¿Te gusta, jovencito? – Preguntó el anciano líder de los músicos – Es un violín bastante especial

\- Bastante bello

\- ¿Quieres tocarlo? – Siguió preguntando tomando el instrumento y acercándoselo - Puedes hacerlo

\- ¡¿De verdad?! – El anciano asintió - ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!

Pit se formó junto con el resto de músicos y, tras una orden del líder, comenzaron a tocar una alegre melodía. La melodía tocaba notas altas que provocaban una gran danza no sólo en las personas que escuchaban, sino, en los músicos, entre ellos, el joven capitán.

Lissa reía y aplaudía mientras Pit movía el arco por las cuerdas, saltaba, bailaba y reía. Los pobladores cesaron sus bailar para ver cómo el castaño, aún tocando el violín, era capaz de entablar una danza con la pequeña niña.

Al terminar la canción, más de uno aplaudió de sus grandes habilidades y el baile.

\- Fue divertido – Rió Lissa

\- Vaya que lo fue…

El día siguió transcurrió rápidamente entre risas y diversión. La noche cayó pero la fiesta no cesó.

El pequeño capitán, había cumplido de gran forma su propósito de aparentar ser un humano por una vez en su vida.

\- Muchas gracias, Pit – Sonrió

\- Yo te agradezco, pequeña – Devolvió el capitán la sonrisa - Fue divertido, bastante divertido

\- ¡Lissa!

La pequeña mencionada se giró sorprendida y alegre al llamado, se despidió de Pit una vez más y corrió a los brazos de sus padres; Pit, al mirar la escena llena de cariño, recordó que era tiempo de volver a casa… No sin antes, sorprenderse de la familia de la pequeña.

\- ¡¿Magnus?!

" _Que no te sorprenda, Pit_ "

La voz de su Diosa se manifestaba de nueva cuenta avisando que el día se acabó.

" _Magnus perdió a un hijo y la niña a sus padres… Ambos tienen qué vivir como familia_ "

\- Sólo me sorprendí – Rió rascándose la nuca y dirigiéndose al callejón de por dónde vino – Listo para ir a casa, señorita Palutena

Antes de ser llevado al lado de su Diosa, ella habló.

\- Pit… Feliz Cumpleaños

* * *

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lightnax!_

 _Sí, no es el cumpleaños de Pit, sino, un fic para un amigo. Espero que te la pases bien este día y para quienes leyeron, espero les gustara esa temática._

 _ **CURIOSIDADES**_

 _Originalmente, la niña pensaba ser un personaje nuevo, una chica que tuviese entre 15 y 16 años, sin embargo, la idea está para un fic de más capítulos así que lo cambié por la pequeña que, como debieron reconocer, es la del capítulo 18 "La sortija del caos"._

 _No es hija de Magnus, lo que me pareció buena idea que esto fuera así debido a que Magnus perdió a su hijo y hay una teoría bastante curiosa de que la niña perdió a sus padres por culpa de Hades. (En un capítulo que si mal no recuerdo es… ¿el 10?, alguien corríjame de ser erróneo, Hades menciona eso)_

 _Usé el que Pit pudiese tocar el violín viene de que Pit hace un cameo en un juego de Wario Ware tocando dicho instrumento._

 _Como saben, el teatro, en la "época" de los juegos de Pit, se ejecutaban con danzas._

 _Espero que este fic les gustara y me den su idea de si les parecería ver un fic donde pondría a la chica, será un fic largo de aventura y tal vez drama, aún pienso._

 _¡Felicidades, Lightnax! Perdona por no poder escribir de Sothe y Micaiah, pero me gustaría escribir de ellos hasta que acabé RD decentemente._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
